Don't Fear theTailsko Doll!
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: Twoshot. It was supposed to be his final battle with dreaded Tails Doll, and with some quick thinking from our Fox friend it was, but when something goes wrong, how will the young Fox handle the new Tailsko Doll?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night on Coccoa Island, lightning flashed through the sky as Tails ran for his life through the forest...

What was he running from you ask? The dreaded **Tails Doll!**

You might be thinking, "What? That stupid usless Doll from "Sonic R"?", well no, this doll looked harmless at first, but in reality it was a deadly murdering robot that would kill the first chance it got! As evidenced by the now fleeing fox who had several cut's all over his body.

"Damn it! Out of all the robot's Eggman could've sent to kill me, it could'nt be Metal Sonic, an army of SWATbot's, hell, I would even take that stupid Croctobot! But no, it had to be that goddamn DOLL!", he screamed, apparently the Doll heard him, as he got hit with another blast of red energy from the gem on it's head, "Youch!", he screamed in pain as he dropped to the ground, he looked behind him to see the Doll hovering over him menacingly, the gem on it's head glowing with energy...

*BAM*, Tails delivered a swift uppercut to it's face, sending it back a few feet before darting through the wood's at breakneck speed, "I've gotta get back to the Sea Fox, Gotta get back to New Mobotropolis!", he shouted as he made his way to the shore's of the Island where he had his customised submarine was docked, he dived into it and stepped n the gas like no tomorrow, speeding away from the Island...

"Whew! THAT was close...", Tails muttered as he dryed himself off, "Let's just hope that thing can't..."

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

Suddenly the alarm's went off, and a screen showed the Tails Doll gliding across the stormy water's, "...you've gotta be SHITTING me!", the young Freedom Fighter yelled in frustraition as he dodged red lazer after red lazer from the Doll, but one of them hit the submarine dead-on, cuasing in to short-circit, "Oh no! Please tell me there's and Island close by!", he screamed in panic, luckly the scanner showed a close-by Island, but it would take up all of the Sea Fox's Energy to get there.

Tails, seeing no other choice, slammed he hand on the "Turbo" button, the engine's flared to life and propeled him across the sea...presumibly leaving the Tails Doll in the Dust...

* * *

Later at the Island...

Tails stepped out of the smoking Sea Fox and into the rain, he fell to his knees for a moment, lightning flashed across the sky as he looked up, comming face to face with a fox.

"GAAAAAHHH!", Tails screamed as he backed away, thinking it was the Tails Doll, but then he noticed that the fox didn't move, he went to get a closer look, and discovered something shocking...

...it was Auto-Fiona, the Auto Automaton he fell in love with when he was young, still where Tails had left her, still rusting in silence...

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

Tails looked back at the Sea Fox, the scanner's were going crazy, Tails Doll was still after him! But then lightning flashed across the sky, Tails stared at Auto-Fiona...he had an idea, it was risky, but it just might work...

* * *

The Tails Doll finally arrived at the Island, it saw the smoking Sea Fox and footprint's leading toward's the bushes, it was the it saw what appeared to be Tails body laying on the ground, his body shadowed by the trees, it floated towards him, advancing on it's prey.

But the second it got close, Tails dropped down from the trees abouve and slammed it on the head with a tree branch, the body was just Auto-Fiona set up to lure the Doll in, "Now DIE ALREADY!", he shouted as he grabbed Auto-Fiona's tail and slammed it into the Doll, sending them both flying toward's the sea, Tails then activated the missle launcher on his sea fox, witch fired at the 2 falling false foxes, the Tails Doll emitted a red sphere of energy around itself and the robo-fox, intent on disabling the missle, while this worked, the energy sphere attracted a lightning bolt from the sky, it struck the 2 false foxes, cuasing a explosion of red and blue energy, Tails sheilded his eye's from the blast, when he uncovered them, he saw what he assumed was the remain's of the 2 falling into the water.

"Finally, it's over...", Tails though to himself as he walked away, hoping to find someway off the Island...

* * *

An hour later though, something emerged from the water, it was a female fox, she had reddish-orange with a white muzzle and tail-tip, along with stitches on her leg's, arm's, belly, and neck, her figure was to die for and she had b-cup breast's, her hair completely obscuring her ears, however the most defining feature was a lone strand of hair with a red gem attached to it, and along with it, matching blood-red eye's...

Licking her lips seductively, she smiled, revealing her sharp teeth, "Tails...I'm comming for you...", she said in a seductive feminine voice as she rubbed her legs slowly in an erotic fashion...

To be continued...?


	2. Chapter 2

Tails walked through the wood's, the storm had finally passed and the stary night sky was visible, however Tails was still tired from his encounter with the Tails Doll, he was tired, disoriented, and bleeding in several areas, none of the cuts were leathel though...

**_'Can you see...?'_**

Tails blinked when he heard a voice, "H-Hello? Is-Is someone out there?""

**_'...the sun is shinin' on me...makes me feel so free...'_**

Tails could now tell that the voice was female, and...singing?, "Who are you? I'm not gonna hurt you, can you come out?"

**_'...so alive...it makes me want to survive...'_**

Tails gulped, whoever the woman was she was starting to creep him out...

**_'...and the sky...it makes me feel so high...'_**

"She sound pretty high...given the way she's singing...", Tails mumbled to himself.

**_'the bad times pass me by...'cause today will be a brighter day...'_**

Tails then blinked as she turned to his left, seeing a shadow dart behind a tree, "Listen, I don't have time for game's, I just need some help!", he yelled in irritation, the woman simply giggled as kept singing...

**_'..can you feel the sunshine...does it brighten up your day?...'_**

**_'...don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away?...'_**

_"That's not a bad idea at this point...",_ Tails thought to himself as he started to back away, only for something to catch his eye, a red glowing light emerged from behind the tree...

**_'...reach out for the sunshine...forget about the rain...'_**

The woman finally stepped into the light, revealing it to be a female fox, she had reddish-orange with a white muzzle and tail-tip, along with stitches on her leg's, arm's, belly, and neck, her figure was to die for and she had b-cup breast's, her hair completely obscuring her ears, however the most defining feature was a lone strand of hair with a red gem attached to it, and along with it, matching blood-red eye's...

**_'...just think about the good times...and they'll come back again...'_**

As she finished, she walked towards Tails, who was freacked out by the woman, "S-St-Stay back! You may have a different body, but I'd recognize that red gem anywhere Tails Doll!", he shouted as he started spinning his namesakes', ready to fly away to second she tried anything., but for some reason he stopped, he couldn't move his eye's seemed...drawn to her's...more specifically the glowing red gem in front of them...

_**'...Feel the sunshine...'**_

The red light waved back and forth unusually, slowly but surely swaying in the wind, Tails watched the light sway back and fourth in an almost hypnotic fashion, the light was so beautiful and captivating, he felt like he could just watch it forever, swaying back and fourth...back and fourth...back and fourth...back and fourth...he was so entranced by the light that he didn't notice that he was following the light's movement's and walking towards it...

**_'Come to me Tails...I want you in my_**_** arms...'** _

Before he could react, she pushed him onto the floor and jumped on top of him, the sudden force snapped him out of his stupor and he tried to free himself, only for the vixen to hold his arms down while her tail wrapped tightly around his, preventing him from spinning them, and then, without a moment's notice, she locked lip's with Tails, the foxes eyes widened and twitched as he was kissed, the vixen's tongue barged into the his mouth and inspected every last inch of it, after she finally released him from her french kiss she smiled at him in a sexual manner.

"W-What are you doing!?"

**_'Oh, I think you know...and it's not Tails Doll anymore, it's "Tailsko Doll"...'_ **,Tailsko Doll said before the red gem glowed brighter, trapping Tails in it's entrancing glow...the Tailsko Doll started straddling him, rubbing her wet pussy against his dick, much to his surprise.

"Pl-Please...s-s-stop...", the twin-tailed Fox pleaded while trying to fight the hypnotic gem and struggle out of her grip, then in one quick motion, brought down her mouth and sank her fangs into his neck, Tails let out a sharp scream as tears erupted from his eye's.

**_'I'm half the girl that loves you, and half the robot that want's to kill you. Witch side win's is up to you Tails, resist and I hurt you, submit and I pleasure you...'_**

Tails was forced to comply as he stopped struggling, his eyes filled with tears from the pain, "W-W-What do y-y-you mean, "love me"?", he asked in a strained voice, the Tailsko Doll simply giggled, _**'While I was created to trap your heart and roboticize you, I did eventually grow to genuinely love you...'** _, she almost looked saddened by this subject, but then smiled sadistically, **_'...but sadly, programming is programming, witch I will follow through with if you resist me...'_ **, she said before continuing her sexual advances on the helpless fox.

_**'Just give into your desires...and you'll never want to stop...'** _, she whispered seductively before turning around, putting them in a 69 position, Tails was highly tempted to push her off and flee, but something told him to stay, as he slowly moved his lips towards her pussy, he stopped and moaned as he felt her take his dick into her mouth, her fang's touched, but not enough to draw blood or cause pain, it felt amazing!

Tails let out a loud groan while Tailsko smiled at his reactions and continued to lick his member with her warm, long, wet tongue and massaged his balls as she kept stroking his cock, she pushed her wet pussy into Tails face, **_'Lick it!'_**, she commanded, Tails reluctantly began licking her cunt, earning a moan of pleasure from her,**_ 'Mmmm yeah, just like that!'_**, she moaned onto his cock, Tails shivered as he continued to eat her out, _'Mmm this isn't half bad...NO! Focus Tails! The second she let's you go, ru-ohhhh that feel's so good!'_, he was bought out of his thought's as the Tailsko Doll began to deep-thought his cock.

Tails bucked his hips upward as he moaned in pleasure, Tailsko moved her head back and forth, making loud slurping noises as she sucked him off, moving her tongue along his length, coating it in her saliva. She then stopped and moved her chest down onto his shaft, clamping his cock with her breasts. Tails moaned loudly and thrust up into her cleavage, Tailsko moved her breasts up and down the entire length of his dick while Tails' eyes rolled in the back of his head as he continued to eat her out, the sensation was overwhelming!

"I'm cuuuuuummmiiing!", Tails moaned, thrusting up into her breasts rhythmically, shooting his cum all over her tits, **_'S-so am I!_**', Tailsko squealed as she felt a sensation building up in her body, _**'AH! AAUUUHHH!'**_, Tailsko arched her back as she came hard, squirting her sweet pussy juices into Tails' mouth, after the orgasmic waves crashing through her body calmed down and she relaxed, her breathing returning to normal, **_'Mmmmm...you really liked that, didn't you?'_**, she giggled as she licked the fox boy's cum off her breast's.

"Y-yeah...", Tails said with a blush as she turned around, putting him face to face with her again,**_ 'Then you'll LOVE this!'_**, she said as the glowing red gem started shining brightly, Tails eyes got wider staring at the display before him, the gem of the seductive vixen shined in the most wonderful shades of red he had ever seen, he was captivated by it's beauty. His jaw dropped in amazement and his heart started to pound faster, he felt a wave of calmness spread through his body while the world around him started to vanish, all that mattered to him was the beautiful sensation before him.

**_ 'Now...the real fun begins...'_** , she said after pausing for a split second, she thrust her hips down onto, Tails still hard cock, "KYAAAAHHHH!", Tails moaned before he began thrusting into Tailsko's cunt, the vixen closed her eyes and moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of tails thrusting into her, sending large pulses of pleasure through her body, soon Tails built up a good rhythm, timing his movements to Tailsko's.

The fox boy's eyes rolled in the back of his head, his dick tingled with pleasure as he was fucked mercilessly, he had never felt so good before in her life! His heart pounded against his chest feeling like it would burst, there was no telling how much longer he would be able to handle this.

Then suddenly, his mind went blank as it succumbed to the tidal wave of pleasure. His whole body felt like it had gone numb, and the only thing he could think of was the overwhelming sensations shooting through his body, he gasped as Tailsko used her vaginal muscles to grasp and squeeze his shaft, Tails let out a loud moan of pleasure before finally shooting his seed into her pussy, Tailsko could only moan as her womb was filled with his seed, the amount was incredible! It splashed out the sides of her pussy lips and drenched Tails' eyes rolled in the back of his head, as his hips thrust up into her pussy to pump the juices even deeper into her body...

* * *

Tails shoot up and looked around, he was in his room, back in New Mobotropolis...

"It was... a dream?", he asked himself as he got out of bed...only to notice a note on his desk...

_'We will meet again, my love. And when we do...'_

the was a kiss mark at the end, Tails blushed, he didn't know weather to feel exited, or scared...

THE END...?


End file.
